MENTAL
by Yandezulu
Summary: Naruto is just a guy trying to get a scholarship but not all things work as you want them to, people tend to get a little demented when fighting for something they want. Narusasu or Sasunaru yaoi.
1. chapter 1

Hello humans!

I'm back with another Sasunaru or Narusasu..can't decide yet.. This time I wanna try a full story rather than a oneshot, so please support me..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (yada yada blah... on with the show)

CHAPTER ONE

Naruto's POV.

5am.

I haven't been able to sleep for the past three hours. I tossed and turned on my bed with only one thought in mind, "If I'm not able to ace that test then I won't get a chance at getting a full time scholarship to any university of my choice... If anything, I don't think dad can manage to sponsor me that far."

The test is a week from now.. Monday evening at 5pm. Might as well prepare for class if I won't get to sleep.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. I then wore a royal blue button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and blue converse to finish up the look. I took my bag and left for school.

7.30am

I got into my first class which was math with Kurenai sensei. got to my seat in the back and sat next to my closest friend Kiba. People say we'rewe're bestfriends but I don't believe that bullshit... I don't wanna be hurt so why make such an ultimate bond.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked staring at his table spotting a magazine filled with extreme female indecency," Thought you were gay," I said with a smirk.

"just curious... I'm still not sure. I slept great apart from the exam worries,"

I guess I ain't the only one really worried about this.

" You going for the party this evening? "

"I don't think so Kiba.. Dad freaks about that kind of stuff and besides I'm already bullied enough,"

"C'mon dude.. a perfect way to get rid of stress is to get laid,"

"huh..fine..but it's not for the purpose of getting laid,"

"yeah..whatever you say buddy," he said patting my back a bit.

Before I could say anymore Kurenai sensei walked into class, shutting me up from making my retort.

"So I'm picking up from where we left off last time... Naruto you'll answer questions 6 to 9,"

Just great... I rolled my eyes and walked to the white board.

6pm

"You ready dude?"

I heard Kiba say but I couldn't find it in me to answer. Sakura Haruno,one of the most popular students is having a party and everyone's invited.. I would have been happy if she didn't hate my guts.

We walked into the huge house and everything was breathtaking.. the song wasted by tiesto was booming at every corner and there was so much food and alcohol. The rooms were darkly lit but I could still makeout the figures of my friends and people grinding on the dancefloor.

I reached out for Kiba, but he was gone. I'm just gonna try out a few bottles of beer and I'll look for him... he would have wanted me to do that.

I went by the minibar and got a bottle of something called breezer.

Before I knew it I was competing against some people to see who could keep their drinks down the longest.

I started feeling very dizzy, my vision was blurred and then I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I left to find Kiba but I couldn't makeout the people around me. But then somebody pulled me to a corner in the room and started grinding on me. I couldn't take it anymore.. my member was pulsing and I needed relief.

 **Lemon here**

The person turned as if thinking the same and kissed me hard and I kissed back. I was then guided to a room and thrown on a bed. He straddled me and the fight for dominance began. He kissed me and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which due to my drunkenness I accepted. We seperated for air and took our clothes off both desperate for a closer connection. He grinded on my member turning me into a moaning mess. Everything stopped and was replaced by the sensation of a warm wet cavern over my member... he bobbed his head continuously till I felt my stomach tighten up. I pulled him off before I could come and turned us over so I could take over. I kissed him and played with his member making him release muffled moans. I gave him sloppy kisses till I reached his navel and dipped my tongue in awarding me with another moan. I then placed his member fully in my mouth and bobbed my head, whilst I held his hips down to stop him from making me gag.

Before aI knew it, he turned us over and straddled me again. He kissed me and then played with my nipples. He then got three of my fingers and started sucking them.. I got his intentions loud and clear. I played with his ass as we kissed and then as he was distracted I placed one finger into his entrance. I gradually increased the number and distracted him from the pain by stroking his member. I stretched him out but didn't seem to find his prostate.

He pulled my fingers out and immediately sat on my member. He stopped a bit to adjust and then began riding me. The room was filled with moans.. I then thrust into him and he screamed in ecstasy, I think I hit his prostate. After a few more minutes he came on both of our stomachs, I continued to thrust into him until I came as well. His body slumped onto mine and I, soon after he did, blacked out.

 _I don't know what the fuck just happened and who the hell this man is but that felt so amazing._ ** _Hello again humans.. ok first chapter is here please tell me what you think and I'll start working on the second one as soon as I can._** ** _follow,review or favourite.._** ** _Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again.._** ** _I didn't really think that I was gonna update this soon but I have a free hour now... A levels taking up most of my time, but I'll try to update every friday. Here we go..._**

 **CHAPTER TWO..**

The morning sun filled up the room causing my aching head to feel so much impact. I tried to turn on my side but a weight kept me grounded. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was greeted by blinding light and a body cuddling closer to mine, emitting soft snores...

huh?! body!! I moved so fast that I landed on the floor with a thud..

"Oi..that hurt," I whined as I tried to stretch my sore muscles.

The person on the bed winced and that's when I took notice of the situation..

Cum covered belly, us both being naked and the humid smell of sex in the room.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into again._ "You should have pulled out slowly... you don't know how the hell it feels to have a dick shoved up your ass,"he mumbled obviously irritated," Bastard, waking me up with pain, who the hell are you any way?!" he continued as his face was burried in one of the pillows.

That voice sounds so familiar...but it can't be, I'm actually a homophobe, so how did we end up like this?!

"K-Kiba?"

He slowly looked up from the pillow and a look of total disbelief spread across his face.

"Na-Naruto... what the fuck did we just do?!"

Before I knew it I was rolling on the floor running out of breath... I couldn't take it , the room was spinning and I was finally greeted by a dark canvas as I lost all consciousness.

 **Kiba's POV**

I don't know why we did that but it just happened. I may be his bestfriend but I knew that his reaction would be like this. Naruto's homophobic but doesn't get judgmental about it, he really is tolerant. I watched as clarity finally dawned on him as to what we just did. He started hyperventilating on the floor. I rushed to his side to try and comfort him but he slapped my hand away as soon as I reached out to touch him.. He continued this until he blacked out. I could tell he didn't have the heart to hurt me by screaming.

I picked him up and took him to the bathtub in the room and cleaned him up as I did the same to myself.

I can't really say that I'm not happy about what we did, though I can't remember any of it, but I really am worried about his well being. He has already undergone too many traumatic events over the years and his dad being inclusive is a bummer.

We both got dressed...with my help obviously and I layed him on the bed in order for him to rest a little more.

After about two hours, Naruto begun to stir in his sleep and finally his eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kiba...did you plan that? So you weren't joking when you said you wanted to use me to test your sexuality?" he asked with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Naruto, calm down. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry though I can't remember even having any intent in this happening,"

"Liar!!" he said as the tears were finally let loose," you even pushed me to come to the party and 'get laid'.. I thou-"

"Naruto, I know you are a homophobe, so why would I intentionally sever the bond we have just to test my sexuality?" I tried to reason with him," besides, if I knew it was you, then why did I ask who you were when you gave me that rude awakening? calm down.. I'm sorry,"

He quickly sat up and hugged me so tight.

"It's ok Kiba... I'm sorry too,"

I nodded my approval in the crook of his neck. His body contact assured me enough that he really has forgiven me.

"I wouldn't like to be a burden like your dad really,"I said softly and I felt his body quickly tense up.

"Kiba.. dad's gonna kill me.. I wasn't supposed to sleep out, let alone, come to this party,"

He quickly searched for his phone and paled when he looked at the screen.

"24 missed calls?! Kiba I gotta go. I'll see ya on Monday ok?" he said trying to put on that smiling facade of his.

"Sure... see ya on Monday," as soon as he left ,I did so too. Don't need mum to be angrier than she might already be.

I just hope he'll be fine... His dad seems to overreact with his punishments.

 **Naruto's POV** I soon left Kiba and started jogging down the street. It was already 2pm, meaning if I delayed any longer my punishment would just escalate in its intensity.

I continued to rush until I felt a rough hand hold onto my wrist and pull me in the alleyway. I tried to move but I was kept in place by two firm hands.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you miss me?"

not this nonsense again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sai? just leave me alone.."

"I see dickless added a few new words to his dictionary, I'm proud the stammer's gone too,"

Before I could say anything his friends held me down and started hitting me. I groaned with each impact. Sai threw me to the ground and straddled me. I took this as an opportunity and punched him on his face. His friends then grabbed a hold of my hands and he leaned closer to my face.

My breathing got erratic and he finally closed the gap and kissed me. My whole being froze and I couldn't comprehend with what was happening. His three friends continued beating me up until I almost lost all consciousness.

Sai finally spoke up,"Guys, let's get moving?"

I saw them leave and my panic attack increased in intensity as the angst overwhelmed me.

A few hours later, I finally gained strength to walk home.

I opened the door to the house and was greeted by a slap, which was a special delivery from dad.I winced and tried to explain but before I could he slammed me into the wall.

"Where the hell were you?!" he yelled.

"dad I-"

"Scratch that, I don't give a damn... Your mum gave up her life for you?!" he spat in disbelief.

I clenched my fist and tried to walk to my room.

"Mum loved me enough to do that, she would have expected you to love me,"

He scoffed and walked towards me grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his room.

"You want love? fine... I'll give all the love you need. Since you enjoy being a slut, you wouldn't mind being a slut for daddy right?!"

He pushed me onto his bed and started taking off his clothes.. no no no no no! this is not happening.

"dad please don't do this," I said as tears brimmed my eyes for the third time today.

He put a gag ball in my mouth and cuffed me to the bed... I tried to protest but he just hovered over me , he touched me, felt me. That was the most disgusting feeling I've ever been made to experience.. He took off all my clothes but my legs didn't stop thrashing around . He seemed exasperated.

Without warning, he held my legs apart and thrust into me without preparation. I could feel blood slipping out of me.

"That'll teach you to behave,"he roughly said.

I hyperventilated and finally blacked out.

5am Sunday.

I woke up in my room, it almost felt like a dream until I felt the burning sensation in my ass and the cum still dripping out.

I forced myself to stand and limped towards the bathroom. I stood under the shower and let water run over my sore body.

I had bruises and purple spots running from my neck to my V line. Whip marks all over my back.

I can't stay in the house today.. I'll head out to school to study. I gotta get away from all this.

Immediately I finished cleaning up, I wore a white vest and black hoody and also a pair of blue jeans.

I gogot my bag and headed to the kitchen to grab an apple and I was on my way to school.

I reached the gates and found Kiba waiting for me as usual.

"Hey...how'd you sleep?" he asked.

"He did it again.." I said with a face clearly in disgust.

He kept silent and we walked in to our lockers. He knows that nothing can console the pain and hate I feel.. so, he stopped trying.

I opened my locker and immediately rushed to the nearest bin and threw up.

"Dude, what's wrong?...what the fuck is this?" he asked with the same look of horror on his face.

A letter was stuck at the top of my locker:

 _This is a special gift for you my love...to show how much I care. I've watched what's been happening and I can't take it anymore. You will be mine... just wait and see. You don't really have a choice._

Along with the note, in my locker were four heads, Temari's, Gaara's, Ino's and Sai's!!

"What the hell is going on?!" both Kiba and I screamed.

 ** _Thank you all so much.. please review,follow or favourite._** ** _y.z.anime freak is out... till next time._** ** _tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back.. with chapter 3.. tell me what you think.._**

 **Chapter 3**

This isn't right...what the hell is this? I know these people have caused me so much heartache, but no human deserves such as punishment.

Kiba was astonished, and that's an understatement.

The air in the room tensed as we stared at eachother, not missing the drop in temperature.

"Kiba...what am I gonna do?!"

"I don't know.. just get a bag and dump them in the back... we have to be preparing for that exam now," he said still nervously looking around," I bet Shikamaru and the rest of the study group must be waiting for us,"

I nodded in agreement and rolled the heads into a black bag and threw it out back in the dumpsters.

We quickly headed to our classroom. Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Tenten ,Shino and Hinata were sitted at the back of the room. We walked up to them and took our seats.

"Hey guys!" I said trying to be as cheerful as ever.

"Hey." was the response and it came out more mumbled than said.

"You look pale Naruto.. and Kiba hasn't uttered a word.. What's up? " Shikamaru asked.As vigilant as always.

"It's nothing really.. Lets just get to studying yeah,"

"Troublesome. ...fine,"

We spent the rest of the day going through some concepts the test might cover. Before we knew it, it was evening and mainly my time to get a move on.

"Guys, I think it's getting late.. I'll see you guys tomorrow, k?"

"yeah, you're right.. lets get going," said Tenten. We all stood and said our goodbyes..

I was walking down the hall, when I met Orochimaru sensei.. he is the definition of creepy, maybe even horror. He looked at me for a while and finally spoke.

"Well, good evening," he said in a voice that made shivers run down my spine.

"Hello sir," I said trying so hard to mask the fear laced in those words.

"Help me carry these files to my office ," he commanded.

I immediately took some files and walked towards and into his office. I placed the files onto his desk and turned to leave but was stopped when I bumped into sensei's chest.

"Oh..sorry my bad," I then tried to leave but he blocked my way.

"I've waited long enough for this Naru," he purred in my ear.

Please don't do what I think you'll do.

He pulled me close and smashed our lips into a kiss.. I tried to pull back but he kept his grip on my neck firm.

I pushed him off successfully and ran out of his office. I didn't stop even for a second until I was safely home.

I hadn't seen my dad today, which is a good thing. I need all the relaxation I can get because of the test tomorrow , but not when I feel like this... I feel disgusting. He touched and kissed me.

I ran into the shower and opened the hot water.. I scrubbed my body making sure to get every disgusting homosexual odor off.. I'm not judgmental of homosexuals but when they try it on me, then I freak.

I finished up and went downstairs to eat some pizza. After I was done, I went back upstairs and went to sleep.

 **5am** I woke up a little pressed, so I ran to the loo to pee. The relief that comes just from the simple action of peeing is beyond me.

I went to the sink to wash my hands but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. The sink had crimson layers filling it midway and at the centre was Orochimaru sensei's head with his lips sewn and eyes gouged out. It was... the most excruciatingly painful and disgusting sight I have ever seen. On my mirror was a note.

 _Hey,_ _I don't like people touching what's mine._ _Killing this man was such a turn on, his begging, pleading and the beautiful crimson dripping from him that I couldn't resist showing you. I practically touched myself in most ways you should be touching me._ _See you soon... Don't worry, what turned me on was the thought of your succulent crimson flowing into my body, being one... creating the ultimate union._

What the?!"

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the only person I could.

" _Hello,"_

"H-hey Kiba...I got a problem,"

 ** _So yeah I'm pretty tired now.. so please review and tell me what you think._** ** _To be continued or not?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello humans... I have once again come to dominate this arena... I know stupid (sweatdrop)... Anyway, the show must go on.

Not edited..

Chapter 4.

I can't take this...this is beyond my understanding. Who the hell would go as far as killing my bullies for me. The dim lights in the school hallway didn't do much to settle down my mood. I just have to not mind, besides, I have the scholarship exam a few minutes from now..

I can't do this...everything's twiste-

"Ahhh!" I quickly jerked away from the hand that tapped my back..

"Oh calm down stupid.. I just wanted to tell you to stop trying to get a scholarship...they're meant for smart people," the person said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"And I assume you think I'd litsen to you Sakura," I said continuing my walk to my locker, "Typical."

"Don't walk awa-"

"I've had enough... just fuck off!"

She was slightly shocked by my outburst because she was silent for a while.

"Well...we'll see how much of a waste of time this is for you,"

I then felt my cheek sting but there's nothing I can do about it .. She's the most popular female and she's got the jocks by her side.. I'm simply a person to blow off some steam with.

I quickly made my way to my locker and found Kiba waiting for me.

" The police are now investigating the whereabouts of the people that were killed.. Pretty soon they're gonna find thethe bodies and you might be framed,"

I thought about it and he was right, all the people that died so far were my bullies and all the bags the disassembled heads are in have my fingerprints. I'm the closest they have to a suspect.

"Kiba...let's get going. The exam's about to begin," I said still analyzing the shit I've gotten into.

I opened my locker to get my stationary and a small piece of paper fell to the ground. Kiba picked it up and read through and gave it to me wide eyed.

 _Hey,_

 _I can't wait to see you bound in chains and begging to get it harder.. All the sweet red liquid pouring out of you. Just the thought of the bruises takes me to Nirvana._

 _You'll be seeing me soon enough my love._

To say the least I was petrified.. Kiba looked at me lost at words to use tocomfort me with. Nothing could comfort me now. This fucker could be anyone here and I wouldn't know a damn thing.

"Dudes lets get to the exam hall... it starts in the next 10 minutes," Chouji said as he walked ahead of us.

I dragged my feet, they felt like they weighed a tonne, till we reached the hall.

" Alright you can take your seats, this exam is 2hrs, so you'll be leaving at 7pm. All the best and begin," Iruka announced and went to sit at the front. I sat down and looked at the paper.

I might aswell start answering these questions.

 **After exam.**

"That paper was swell, trust me," I said sarsarcastically.

"C'mon dude... it wasn't that bad,"

"Yes it was. now stop talking about it. It's getting really late. See you tomorrow,"I told Kiba as we parted ways.

I felt odd.. this person thinks of me as a sex object.. in very painful ways. I felt like I was being followed but every time I turned to check, I was greeted by an empty street. I quickened my steps and before I knew it I was at the front door.

I opened it and saw dad taking off his belt and walking towards me.

"Hey Naru... wanna be _daddy's slut_ again?"

I paled at his question. He didn't even feel a bit of remorse for that. How could a human being be so damn heartless.

"Dad..please don't,"

"Oh son, you know begging never works,"

He walked to me and pushed me to the floor. I tried to get up but all I felt was the strong metal contact of the belt and my skin.

"Please dad stop it!"

Whining, pleading, begging and bargaining have never worked with dad. Why do I even try.

He the straddled me once I stopped thrashing and full on kissed me. I held down the urge to hurl right into his mouth.

The tears were furiously dripping as he caressed my nipples with one hand and undid my pants with the other.

I have to save myself this time.. I can't let him abuse me again. I'm worthless...why was I created to live a very conflicted life. In attempts to escape, I finally kicked him on his throbbing member and he fell to his side trying to suppress the pain.

"You bastard!" I heard him scream agonizingly as I rushed to my room and locked myself in. I layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I got away but I still felt a tension in the room. I touched my bruised cheek and winced and at that moment a moan erupted in the room. _Maybe I'm imagining things._

I touched again trying to feel if any blood was slipping out of my bruised belt marks. When I brought my hand out, it was covered in blood. And another moan erupted.

"It's time to go,"

A deep voice said and with out warning I was tackled and pinned to the bed. I couldn't see a thing, just his jet black hair. He lifted my shirt and licked all the blood up.. _He's the one._

"No! leave me alone!"

" Why would I do tha Naruto?!" he said in a monotonous voice," I did promise to see you soon,"

He really is the one. I panicked. I quickly pushed him off and tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist in a killer grip.He got a cloth and made me inhale it. I tried to push him but all attempts felt trivial. I started feeling dizzy so before I could lose consciousness I got my phone and dialed Kiba's phone number.

" _hello,"_

"help me... please," and that's all I could say before my body gave up on me fully.

" _Naruto! hey dude what's going on?! Naruto talk to me?!" he seemed_ to be panicking," _hold on.. I'm coming over,"_

He picked me up and jumped out of the window perfectly landing on his feet.

"Itachi, bring the car upfront," he said.

I tried tp call dad but not even my voice could leave my mouth.

The last thing I saw was a black car with black tinted windows and the I was knocked out.

"Let's go home,"

 ** _Yeah.. I stop here._**

 ** _please review guys.. I'm starting to feel a little awkward writing if I'm not being told what you think. Favorite and follow._**

 ** _Till next time._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well hello,_** ** _I'm kinda having writers block so I'm gonna keep my word and update on Fridays...maybe._** ** _So Chapter 5 is up._**

 **Chapter 5.**

Sasuke's POV.

I feel him... simply with every breath he takes. He and I are like one entity split by unnatural forces. We must be one again.

I watch him in the corner of the room, chained up to the bed, laying unconscious.. There isn't any other sight as aphrodisiacal as that. The room is filled with nothing but darkness and he will live off the heat that only my body can radiate to him.

Those beautiful blonde locks, waiting to be tainted crimson. The hot friction of his bloody body with mine, soon to be reality. I will not rest until all those distracting the union of these separated entities are carved into a beautiful masterpiece with my saw.

I walked up to him and touched his hair and his beautiful face. _Shall I take him now.. no maybe tomorrow. But now seems good enough.No, definitely tomorrow. The clocks are set._

"Itachi, I know you're there,"

A few footsteps were heard until I could feel his presence beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked still looking at this amazing work of the gods.

"Sasuke, what do you plan on doing?" he asked in his usual monotonous way.

"He is mine and I want to make sure of it...even if _we_ have to break him first,"

"It will be a pleasure to help you, little brother," he said briefly displaying his well known smirk.

"Why do you even want to help me brother?"

"I have my own intentions, you'll see soon enough. Don't worry the boy is yours,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

We stood in a silence that the demons would love to sneak around in. I'm sure they can't show themselves, they can't bear to face me.

"I'm off to _work_ ," he announced and left immediately.

"Hn," I looked at my beauty and turned to leave,"Soon my love... we _will_ be one."

I finally left his room and locked all the four padlocks.

 **Naruto's POV.**

"Ugghh!" I exclaimed out of the utter discomfort I feel stiff and sore, my head is pounding and the room is pitch black?!.

I quickly tried to stand up only to realise the presence of chains on my wrists and ankles, cuffing me to God knows where.

I hate my life.. Nothing ever seems to go to plan.

I heard clicking of locks and the door creaked open. I quickly shut my eyes to give the impression that I was sleeping.

"Don't do that. I know you're awake. I can hear your heart beating. I've known its rhythm so, open your eyes," the mysterious man said.

" W-who are y-you?" I asked shrinking lower into the mattress.

"Me...your completion of course. Your missing entity,"

He said as he walked closer to my bed and was now standing next to me.

"No..you are my nothing! take me back home!"

"You are home. I'm your home,"

"I am not a damn fag!"

He moved from his postion beside me to hovering above me. Each exhalation of breath landed on my face. This is too intimate, I need my personal space.

"I think I'd prefer to sew your lips together now... it'd be a hot look for you. Your screams of agony. Your beauty would make Aphrodite bow down," he huskily said in my ear.

" Disgusting," I scoffed.

"I can change your mind," he said and joined our lips together.

His hands went under my shirt and started to tease my nipples while the other just landed on my back.

I don't like this.. we're both men. It's not right and it isn't supposed to happen this way.

I have no choice now, but I have to get him off.

I brought up my knee with impact directly on his crotch and he immediately jerked off and landed by my side.

"I don't know what kind of fetish you have but leave me alone!" I said trying to get my breathing under control.

He soon stood up and stared at me, I guess the pain subsided.

"You'll pay for that. I'll come again tomorrow and I hope your response will change after this. Though I hoped I would be the first to spill your blood," he said grimly and walked to the door, "Neji! deal with him."

He finally left the room but a new pair of footsteps appeared. I wondered what these people looked like but I haven't gotten a chance to see them.

I heard the clanking of something metallic being dragged inbo the room. The aura in the room tensed about ten folds and I was mentally panicking.

" You didn't give him what he wants?" he asked lowly.

"Why would I?" I cockily responded.

"Wrong answer,"

Before I knew it a new metallic material made contact with my skin. I couldn't help but shriek.

"Will you give him what he wants?"

"No.. I am not a fag,"

"Wrong answer again,"

The chain made contact with my chest and I turned into a screaming mess.

His whipping continued to intensify even though I pleaded for him to stop.

"You're a slave here and you will do as he wishes," he said calmly.

"I am not a slave. I'm my own person. Bastard!" I spat at him.

From that point I couldn't keep track of the many lashes I received. I could tell that he was using a chain and I could also tell that I was bleeding so much. I couldn't keep my eyes open, the pain was so much. He left the room and I felt relief until I heard the footsteps returning. I opened my eyes and saw him with a bottle and by scent analysis it was methylated spirit.

He opened it and poured it all over my newly formed wounds.

I should have seen the sadistic nature in them both. My body was on fire and he didn't even give a damn.I screamed for the last time before my breath hitched and started losing consciousness.

Hope your response changes by your next meeting,"

Those were the only words that echoed as everything seemed to lose meaning and I was engulfed by darkness.

 ** _So...tell me what you think. my continuation is based on your reviews._**

 ** _Till next time._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

Tuesday huh? I guess it's time for school. I slowly opened my eyes in fear of being met by the blinding morning light but to my suprise the room was somber.

"This doesn't seem right,"

I quickly tried to stand up so that I could get ready for school but I was under chain restraint.

"Stupid! How could I think all that was just a dream?!"

As soon as yesterday's events came to me, so did the pain of the many lashes I received.

My body feels like it has been set ablaze and ripped apart .

I took this time of isolation to take in my surrounding.

The room had only one window set up high for the sole purpose of air circulation. It was so high and so small.

Apparently the room has a light bulb but I highly doubt it works. Apart from another door that might lead to a bathroom this room is empty.

"What does he want from me?"

I couldn't quite understand it. I don't know a damn thing about him. Not even his name but he...

Before I could finish that thought footsteps approached the door and unlocked it.

A man with pale looking eyes and dark long hair walked in.

"Time to take a shower. He doesn't want to meet you like this,"

It was the man from yesterday. His voice can't be mistaken. I tried to glare at him but the fear exceded my always strong facade.

"I am meeting no one... Take me home!"

He just glared at me and all the retorts instantaneously vanished.

"He is taking you today, whether you want it to happen or not," he said and my mouth shut fearing a repetition of events and noticing my withdrawal from the conversation, he smirked deeming him victorious.

I watched as he unchained my limbs from the bed and led me into the other door within the room revealing a shower and in the corner a toilet.

"Are you doing it?" I asked him.

"You can do it yourself!" he snapped at me.

"Good.. I could do without filthy hands roaming my body," I mumbled.

He glared at me and left me to my needed shower.

I opened the hot water and was shocked to only receive it cold. What do you expect Naruto? You're not some guest in a five star resort.

I quickly shampooed my body and hair. I washed up and got out of the shower to dry myself up.

When I deemed myself dry enough, I searched for my clothes but that dude must have taken them out.

I walked back into the room and found him seated on my bed.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You won't be needing them... You'll make it harder for him," he said staring at me a little hungrily.

"Oh. Tell him he can't have his way with me," I scoffed as I folded ny hands to my chest.

"I do not take orders from you! Your destiny is set. Whatever happens from now on is his decision," he spat and stood up to face me,"Don't act so high and mighty.. You look pathetic when you do,"

"Just shut up!" I snapped.

He stared at me for a while before his hand made an impact with my face.

"Don't forget your place!" he said with his voice getting dangerously low,"Your food is coming soon..so don't do anything that will make me starve you,"

He motioned me towards the bed and chained my feet to the bed again.

My conclusion on my stay here is that I'll be allowed no access to clothing apart from this stupid towel.

I wonder if people are making a fuss over me.. Nah..never liked me anyway. Kiba have you figured it out?

The man finally left me to my thoughts and a few minutes later my food came. Great, spaghetti and meatballs, atleast it's a decent meal.

Kiba's POV.

The murder case trail is getting some students suspicious. People are beginning to wonder where the worst bullies have disappeared to and most alarmingly where Orochimaru sensei is. Naruto hasn't been in school today and I'm in panic mode. He would rather be in school than at home, even when he's ill.

Shikamaru has been staring at me for quite some time now and I guess he knows something's up.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. The cause of this announcement is due to the alarming rate at which people are missing. Some investigators will be coming over so you might be required to stick around longer. That is all,"Iruka's voice echoed through the speakers in the cafeteria. Everyone was feeling agitated by the looks of things and I was just plainly nauseous by the turn of events. No sooner had the silence ceased than it began.

"Dude, you seem troubled by something. A penny for your thoughts,"

"My thoughts right now would cost more Shikamaru," I said thoughtfully revisting recent events.

"Whatever... This whole thing is such a drag. Lets get to class now,"

I simply nodded and followed him to our next class, Woodwork with Yamato sensei.

The classroom felt tense knowing the annoying goofball was missing. People got so used to his jabbering that the silence feels awkward.

The siren indicating that classes were over finally sounded. People were rusging out of the classroom.

"Attention everyone, before you leave please gather in the assembly hall. That is all," Iruka announced for the second time today.

I sloppily packed my stuff up and headed to the meeting place.

After people had settled down, Iruka walked to the stage and called for a man to come up front.

He was dressed in the Konoha police force uniform, Black shirt and trousers with three white stars on his pocket. His hair was placed in a low ponytail and his skin was quite pale really.

"Hello. I am Itachi Uchiha. I and my colleagues will be working on the supposed murder cases and I really hope we will cooperate very nicely,"

The room was so quiet as his stern voice echoed around.

Naruto's POV

Later at night the door creaked open and I couldn't help but panic. The slow footsteps ascending towards me. I closed my eyes praying and hoping that this was just a dream but the forming dip by my side proved me wrong.

"Don't hide love, you couldn't even if you tried," I visibly shivered at the tone of his voice.

He started caressing me and placing kisses all over my chest. He finally placed a nipple into his mouth but all sense of enjoyment was hindered by the fact that he was male.

"Stop it!" I screamed very well knowing how the outcome might be.

"Your screams if agony take me to Nirvana," he huskily whispered into my ear.

He full on kissed me and my wild thrashing began. I have to get out of this again. He stroked my already exposed skin and nipples trying to get a reaction but his efforts were in vain.

He quickky got up and took off his belt and the new burning sensation came as a shock.

"Don't make me hit you again... Moan now!" his voice sounded dangerously low but at the same time commanding.

He straddled me and moved closer to my ear,"can't you wait for the flow of your crimson liquid. I wanna hear you screaming my name like there's no tomorrow and I wanna hear you beg,"

"Disgusting," I spat at him.

"You asked for this punishment... Neji!"

I soon heard footsteps approaching again and my violent shivering began.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to understand the reason as to why he felt like treating me in such a way. I stared at him in horror as two other men joined him in the room.

How things ever ended up like this is still a mystery to me. When I looked up, my eyes watered all the more. The feel of this neglect and hopelessness is like no other. She would have never been happy to see me like this.

I wonder if he even cares. To be honest, even I don't seem to care anymore. Dad never cared, so why should I even think of him. I wonder what the bastard is doing now that I'm gone.

"Yes, you called for me,"

I watched as he told Neji that they knew their purpose here. I may be dense at times, but I know when things are going downhill.

The silhouettes made their crafty and gloomy movement.

"Naruto, this will all be over soon my love. You must learn your place though," he said huskily, "Now Itachi,"

I was yanked off the bed and thrown on to the floor; I landed and felt the abrasiveness of the carpet there.

No amount of begging could save me now. I've been doing that for the past two hours. I still had no clothes on from my previous shower and it made their task much easier.

They quickly stripped and I could feel a chain being cuffed around my neck and my ankles. The chain around my neck was given to Itachi and my supposed master held onto the one around my ankle.

Then my misery began. I could feel it all and still, I couldn't contemplate with what was happening. The deep and painful lashes, the hands roaming all over me, the sucking of my flaccid member, the stupid talk about eternal love, the physical torture of the thrusting of two members behind and one in my mouth causing me gag reflex to act up.

"I love you so much," he said and hit me hard on my back to draw blood. I moaned only in pain and pain alone, "You will only need me to survive; I'll make sure of it,"

He demanded me to call him master and so many times I denied. He doesn't own me and he never will.

"Call me master!" he screamed as I could tell he was reaching his limit… they all got really sloppy.

"No! I'm not your slave," my vision was starting to get a little blurry as the chain on my neck was tightened. He yanked it towards him and I constantly gasped for air.

"Wrong answer," heard Neji say as the physical abuse began to intensify and I could feel a burning liquid slip down my thighs and I'm very sure it wasn't just their come. The pain was unbelievable. They all got up and I saw Itachi walking to a corner in the room.

The realization then dawned on me. They were all masked during the entire thing and then he spoke in the corner of the room.

"Good evening Tsunade. I know it must be a shock to see your grandchild like this but you owe us. If you feel any compassion for your grandchild you will do exactly as I say. To the account link on the screen, send a gracious amount of cash and I might consider letting him go.. I'll send you all the details. Good night and please do remember I am not obliged in any way to keep him safe.. So don't delay the transactions," he said and reached for a camera in the corner

He turned and took a look at me and his colleagues.

I was so powerless, everything ached and all I could do was black out as another round of pain commenced.

Hello humans. I know it's short buy I'll try to update again tomorrow. Tell me what you think.


	8. Author's note

**_Hey people.._** ** _sorry I was out for long but without your reviews I'm a little bit less enthusiastic about finishing coz I don't know what you think. Be free to state your concerns. Maybe I'll be more hyped about it. So my question is; To be continued or not?_**


	9. Chapter 8

Kiba's POV

"I know it's a little too early but c'mon!" I don't get it. Where the hell could he be. He hasn't texted me neither has he called. Unless... No he can't be that reckless.

"I know your excited about the results but this is a little overboard," Shikamaru said as lazily as usual.

I know I practically went to his home as early as 5am but for some reason I'm just a little on edge about stuff.

Without much hesitation but with pure annoyance, he woke up and started getting ready. By 6am he was done and we were on our way to school.

The halls were eerily quiet and I just couldn't suppress the goosebumps that found their way to the top. For the days that he's been gone, it seems he's taken with him the life this school once had. No one smiles without the strange thought that something bad's gonna happen. Lately more of Naruto's attackers have fallen and the trail will soon hotly lead to him. To say I'm worried is an understatement, people are already getting suspicious about his irreproachableness.

"We're here... Man, you seem awfully quiet lately," Shikamaru said with a hint of worry.

"Don't mind me, let's just check the results."

We were the only ones by the Deputy headmaster's office. That's why I wanted us to get here early...you get to be first.

With a happy bounce, I walked to the door and knocked.

"Come on in," the voice of the silver haired man echoed through the halls.

We walked into the room and he gestured a seat for each one of us to take.

"Hey!" I said to slice through the awkward silence, "Our results Mr. Hatake,"

"What about them?" he stated more than asked.

"We would like to check on them," Shikamaru cut in before I could make it a full blown argument. Yes, I know I talk too much for my own good sometimes but Kakashi tends to be an ass most of the times.

"And why are you asking for them from me? They get stuck on the notice board," What the?! Everybody gets to see them.

"Shika, lets get going,"

The glass shielded white board was in view and my heart just wouldn't stop racing. The question of making it was the most outstanding.

"I got an A... Why am I not surprised?"

The cocky bastard.

"Both of us got B's! Shika we're all in," Naruto and I actually got something right.

"To bad he isn't here to celebrate with you," a new squeaky voice dared to join the conversation.

"Go to hell Sakura," I said visibly tensed by her presence.

"You mean your home.. No thanks, it's a little too cramped for my liking," she smirked and walked away.

"Calm down Kiba,"

"I know... She's not worth it. I just wonder how Naruto's doing. I'll go check on him after class,"

And with all that said we were on our way to our first class.

"Why?" she choked out in sync with her tears. "Why Naruto? He hadn't done anything wrong. They should have gotten me instead," She thought.

The voice of the kidnapper played on repeat in my head.

"Tsunade-sama! The meeting has begun," The guard by her office door told her.

In complete exasperation, she stood and walked to the conference room. The sobbing turned into anger as soon as she walked into the room.

"Tsunade?" an old man at the corner of the room called.

"Danzo! This is all your fault," she said losing more of her control.

It was shocking how she was able to look so composed and angry at the same time.

He looked at her for a brief moment to show his confusion over the matter.

"This monopoly.. I can't do this anymore. I can't put Naruto in danger,"

"Tsunade! Calm down, hold on a little longer and we'll figure out what to do before you give away our ownership,"

They both understood what this meant. Naruto was in the hands of any one of the previous company owners and having no clue as to which one it was. For all they knew, the whole case could become bloody.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she spat and stomped out of the room before he could say anything.

The people in the room were speechless. She was supposed to close a deal but its postponement was predictable.

Nothing felt the same. The world seemed out of order now. To comprehend this occurrence she had to drown in a bottle of vodka.

The whole business was filthy to her and to be the head of it disgusted her. They were practically the only distributors of goods in the very state, which in many ways gave them strength but made them an easy target. She fell into her office chair and looked at the files having their name 'U.H.S' the stupid industry of theirs.

"Shizune! Make a dropping of this money into the account on that screen," she wearily said.

All colour seemed to seep out of her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed holding onto her hair.

"Anything wrong in here?" the guard came barging in.

"Leave my damn office! If I'm in trouble, I'll shout for fucking help," she glared at the man who quickly left her office.

Any idea right now would be appreciated. She had no plans at all but maybe Nara would.

The investigations in the afternoon were flaring. Anybody having association with Naruto was in question. The head of the investigation unit was called to the scene unveiled at the back of the school.

"What's going on Nara?" a monotonous voice owned by a stoic man asked.

"Four dismembered heads in a body bag have been discovered in the dumpster," he said lazily.

"Has anybody touched the bag?" Itachi asked.

"Please we're all policemen, we know better than that," he scoffed taking offense.

"Then what are you waiting for? Take them to your team of forensics," he scoffed more shocked at his reluctance over the matter.

Shikaku called his team and headed back to the station to check for any form of evidence.

The search was centered on the campus because that's where missing persons complaints were heard of.

"In the recent findings of the week, all these murders were strongly connected to one student, it links in the aspect that all those people were his bullies. They allegedly hurt him in so many ways that he had to get back at them one way or another," his partner Kisame stated.

"And what are you implying?" Itachi asked with a cold voice.

"We'll talk about this at the station," Kisame said, "It's just a hunch but I might be right,"

"Hn. I have somewhere to be right now. I'll meet you people at the office later. Thoroughly make your research. I have to visit the missing boys home. I need information of his movements," he said as he walked away.

"The address? "

"Text it to me," he commanded and disappeared into his black jeep.

The end of this chapter for now... I'm a little sick . So forgive me for it's length. You can drop off a few suggestions if you like. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Alone. No I'm not alone. The rain does give off that effect. We already merged. He is mine and I am his. A contiuation of the past misdeed. He will learn to love me as much as I do him.

"Sasuke, let's play a little," oh that sweet voice. A promise of union in just a mention of my name.

Who was I to deny the needs of my love. Rae was the name of that beauty. With her blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Not even the sky could compete with her beauty.

We played at the hillside, enjoying the scenery, we watched the beautiful river from the top of the hill. Oh to reminisce of my sweet youth gives me much joy. And yet leaves a very sour taste in my mouth.

We played for hours after the rain stopped.

Rae kissed me and hugged me when I was hurt, such actions of love shared by mere nine-year olds it was absurd yet fulfilling.

But that very day was different. As Rae and I played a young boy near our age was crying by the very hill. A blonde little boy you could mistake as Rae's twin brother.

As caring as she was she went to find out what was bothering the young boy. Oh nothing's wrong, he said but the crying never ceased.

She took him in a comforting hug and very roughly was she rejected.

He sobbed on and asked to be alone. I tugged on her hand to leave, but she never took no. She had her way.

He soon got vexed and pushed her away as she tried to help and all I could do was watch.

She slipped down the hill due to the rain that made the ground muddy. She tumbled down and I could hear the ripping of muscles and cracking of bones as she fell. I still hear it and it's as intoxicating as ever. Her movement was ceased by the gate at the bottom of the hill that stopped people from falling in.

He gaped at the scene he made. He was worried and his breathing got laboured.

"She's dead," I gasped.

The blood dripped out of her and something just snapped.

"Our destinies are set.. Run! But I will find you and when I do, you're mine," I growled.

He stared at me wide eyed and without wasting any time he was gone.

All the walls I built trapped me. I was broken but she wasn't gone. Her replication was that blonde boy.

His blood must drip just like hers did. We will be a happy family. Even with my modifications he will bear my spawn.

"Boys can't give birth!" Itachi shouted. But I have a brink of chaos up my sleeves. Just watch me.

He is back and he can't even remember me. Of course he won't. He must have shunned away that hideous memory. He is no better than I. Bloody murderer. It's just supposed to be like that.

The rain... The sky and the clouds were a witness of our union. It will stay that way. "I have my reasons to love you Naruto, don't push me away,"

"You're insane!" he moaned after Neji smacked him.

"Only for you. Neji leave us,"

He obliged leaving a chained up boy on the bed.

"You must be freezing. You are my sanity, you made me this way," I huskily said as I pulled his naked body into an embrace," I love you too much,"

He didn't fight back this time, he violently shivered against my body. I held him close to me. He will live for me and only me. If I can't have him, no one will.

I heard him sobbing but still he didn't fight me.

"How did I make you this way?! Leave me alone. I have a life and people must be worried about me,"

I layed him down and picked up a blanket in the corner of the room. In his bed I layed next to him, bringing us back to our embrace.

"Naruto, if I can't have you, no one will, I'll make sure of that," I whispered into his ear.

He visibly tensed and sobbed until he blacked out.

He finally knows not to fight back. I don't care if he can't accept me now, things will change in time. He will learn to love only me.

Only me... Forever and always.

Sorry it's short but this was just a glimpse of what's going on in Sasu's head. How is it?


	11. Chapter 10

Well chapter 10 is here... Enjoy. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading,voting or commenting.

The day was just as ordinary as any other; sunny, windy and in this area an abundance of birds chirping. The industries in the other parts of town don't seem conducive enough for them as expected.

This area of town seemed more rural than any other. a black jeep pulled over at the front of the normal looking home; white paint which seemed a little runny due to the weather changes, the usual cracked window in one corner and a beautiful black roof green roof to distract people from the rundown state of the house, typical of the residents.

In his uniform and black sunglasses, Itachi walked to the front door and knocked. For a few minutes he waited but no one came to answer the door. He knocked much louder, irritation evident on his face. After a few minutes, which felt too long of a wait for the man, a man with blonde hair opened the door. He smiled warmly and greeted the officer. 'he is a replica of Naruto' the man thought before returning his greetings.

"May I help you sir?" he asked truly curious.

For a man who recently lost his son, he looked calm. 'Easy target' he thought.

"If you hadn't noticed you're missing your son. Is my information incoherent?" he sarcastically asked.

"Oh.. Yes he has been missing for a few days now. You may come in and take a seat," he said with a huge grin and blush showing just how embarrassed he must have been.

The inside was most definitely better than the outside just from the looks of the living room. A flat screen TV displayed on the wall, a lovely glass table on a carpet in the centre of the room, a set of three brown couches and an array of family photos framed and hanged. Overall the décor was not something you'd expect upon first glance.

"So?" he asked after offering Itachi a seat.

Itachi took a notebook out of his bag altogether with a pencil in readiness to write.

"So Minato Namikaze, tell me everything you know about your sons disappearance,"

He was in shock at the realization that this officer knew his name.

"To be honest, I don't really know how he went missing,'' he said raising his hands in surrender, "he just came home really late one night and I scolded him. The next morning he left for school and never returned,"

"And your version of scolding is rape?" he asked.

A quick flash of guilt made itself visible on the man's face. He quickly hid it with a stern face.

"What would make you think that? He is my son and I love him too much,"

The stupid façade evident in is features.

"You raped your son, there's no denying that. A reliable source told me all I need to know so cut the bullshit and be reasonable," he said in a monotonous voice, " after abusing him, it's only reasonable that you'd want him gone,"

Minato quickly and violently stood up at the accusation.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he asked truly confused and angered.

"It's only natural that you disliked your son that you had to take him out of your life without involvement of the child support unit,"

"I would never do that. I swear!" he pleaded.

"That's what you said about raping him, but truly speaking you did and didn't deny it. You are under arrest and you have a right to remain silent,"

"You can't do this. You have no proof," he said full on crying.

"I believe I just did. An officer will be coming over soon. I have other matters to attend to. Don't try to runaway; I promise you, we will track you."

With that said he left a distressed man in his living room and drove away to check on his incoming money.

"Give me your conclusion of the matter," a distressed Tsunade asked the officer in her office.

"You said you did have the account number, with that known you can go to the bank and ask for the details of the recipient," he lazily suggested.

Tsunade had been on edge lately over the hostage of her grandchild. If she happened to error in her identity search, then it might mean the end of her grandchild. She talked to Minato about his disappearance but he seemed to not know anything either.

"let's get going then," she tiredly said finally happy to have an idea.

The drive to the bank was nerve wrecking. She looked to be thinking so much. Due to her appearance she remained in the car as Nara went to ask for her.

He walked up to the lady at the front desk. She greeted him with a warm smile that he returned.

"How may I help you?"She asked.

"I'd like to know the identity of the owner of this account. I have been depositing money into it ," he said to her.

She smiled at him and got the account details and turned to her desktop. After a few minutes of her furiously typing, she printed a paper and handed it to him.

"I don't think this will be of any help," she said with a nervous grin.

He took a look at the paper and frowned. He nodded and walked back to the car where Tsunade anxiously awaited.

"Anything?" she asked.

He just passed the paper on to her and looked away preparing for the worst.

"The fucking bastard!" she screamed and broke down.

The attempt was very fruitless considering the account's name is: NO NAME. real waste of efforts on the part of the mourning Tsunade.

I just got the interest to write today because it's dad's birthday today and we wrote a math test that was pretty whack. So I hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven is here now! Though not much happens but just enjoy it ok?... Ok.

Normal POV.

The days flew by and Naruto could only pray he wasn't forgotten. What else was he supposed to do? He looked out of the only light source, which was the little window at the top. Freedom! The very thought of it at this moment was absurd. He finally learnt the name of his captor, Sasuke. The name just felt familiar but again it didn't. A moron is what he felt like right now, chained, panting, wincing and moaning every once in a while.

"Naruto, look at me," a voice filled with emotion but still demanding said.

"Why?" he silently asked.

"I can't fuck someone who won't look at me," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe I don't want to be screwed around with!" he finally spat at him.

Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes. Naruto felt threatened, he always did. Sasuke did the strangest of things. The other day he didn't want to talk to him and he ended up throwing hot coals on his back. It hurt like a bitch. He could only lay back on the bed fully undressed and prepare for the worst.

Sasuke finally broke the silence and started laughing hysterically. To say that Naruto was scared was an understatement, he was petrified. He finally stopped laughing and his cold face was backon.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you want this or not!" he scoffed, "You must obey me and anything you say after this is invalid. Give your all to me because I'm already yours. I love you and don't forget Naruto….. You made me this way,"

All was silent again but Sasuke didn't bother himself to worry over the glassy eyes staring up at him, he immediately took of his denim shirt and black jeans.

"I will have sex with you Naruto, your opinion doesn't matter, unless it's your moans I'm hearing and all you have to do is comply… don't say a thing and maybe this won't hurt," he said smirking, "Maybe."

This time without complaining he did as asked. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his lips. Naruto stayed unresponsive for some time and the torture he received recently played in his mind causing him to quickly and eagerly kiss back. All he wanted to do was sleep but the other had a different plan, that's how it's been since he got here.

Sasuke pulled away and trailed sweet kisses all over the other's body. Naruto was silent, he didn't like this but the other looked at him in distaste, his member was still limp and he looked teary.

Naruto's POV

I still don't understand how I was the one to make him this way. He looked at me with distaste but there's nothing I can really do I'm tired and I don't like admitting it but I'm scared shitless.

He took my member in his hand and started stroking it as he latched on to one of my nipples. He sucked and abused my skin. I felt heat consume me. It felt addicting how he played with my body. It felt so good and that shocks me.

Once I was hard he attacked my lips and directed my and to his member. He let go of my hand but I froze. I couldn't do this. He grunted and I knew I didn't do as he wanted. He immediately removed his member from my hand and moved to mine and started to suck. My breath hitched and it felt good but I wasn't ready to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's doing a good job. He teased my slit and that's when I lost it.

I tugged onto his hair and he bobbed his head as he rolled my balls in his hand.

"Faster!" I finally spoke. He seemed to appreciate the change in attitude but it just feels so good.

"Hn," he acknowledged my request.

I couldn't breathe it was so hot to see him like that. A moaning mess is what I turned into. I could feel him swirling his tongue around the head and continue bobbing. He looked at me but I couldn't concentrate… I was dazed, this was fucking amazing but it shouldn't be, I'm not gay and still my panic attack denies coming and saving me.

I feel my insides knot and my member was pulsating, "I-I'm gonna come!" I warn him but he keeps going. A few minutes later I come with a long moan. He comes up from his position and kisses me deeply. It's disgusting, I can practically taste myself.

"It's not over… I still have to punish you for your bullheadedness," he says positioning himself between my legs.

I stare at him wide eyed, "I'm not ready for this," I say pulling my legs into my chest.

"I thought I already told you I don't give a fuck!" he looked pissed off but this is my ass we're talking about. I can't do this.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom in the room. I relaxed knowing that it was all over now, he probably went to finish himself off.

He walked back into the room with a metallic bucket that had some wooden rod in it and in his other hand was a set of cuffs. I was so wrong…

He placed the bucket by the bed and due to my chained position I couldn't see what was on the inside. He swiftly took a hold of my ankles and cuffed them over my shoulders on the bed post pole.

"Shit.. Let me go please," I helplessly begged but he just positioned himself outside my entrance, "At least put some lube on,"

"Shut the fuck up!" he said and rammed himself into me.

"Ahhhh! I-I… please stop!" I screamed with tears freely flowing now. No more Mr. tough guy because this hurts. My screaming was falling on deaf ears because he just kept on thrusting into me.

I felt ripped apart, I am literally bleeding because I see blood squirting out of me with every thrust.

He moaned ;so fucking tight or shut up Naruto you look beautiful this way! , he moaned while I sobbed,Naruto you look he thrusted while I winced and he pleasured himself as I ripped apart.

The hours of rounds were torturous and when he came for the ninth time this night he finally stopped. My vocal chords hurt and I couldn't scream anymore right now. He pulled out of me and I could feel his seed seeping out of me…. Disgusting.

Sasuke's POV.

The most beautiful being I have ever seen lay there before me. I love him and this was no different than a true expression of love and devotion to another being. He is mine and everybody should know that, if he'll ever leave this place. I look at his tear stained cheeks and my essence that's still leaking out of my haven and everything looks intoxicating. I could just rip him apart.

I stood from the bed and walked to the bucket and picked the rod in it and walked back to him. He looked really happy to see what I had; streaming tears and ragged breathing, the two happy signs.

I hovered over his form and pulled his hand out, which he responded to by screaming and crying.

"You're insane!" he screams, "don't bring that thing any closer," he threatens with his wavering voice.

I bring the red hot brand closer to his skin and quickly place it. A mixture of tears, sweat, cum and burning flesh filled the room.

"Stop… please"

I only pulled the brander away after I felt it marked him enough. A beautiful fan and my initials evidently engraved into his skin.

"Please uncuff my ankles," and I did just as he asked.

He curled up in a ball at the corner of the bed and whimpered as the streams of tears never seized.

"Why?" he asked me.

I laid next to him and pulled him closer to myself, "To show them who you belong to," I finally responded, "you can sleep now my love,"

I kissed his forehead and he flinched but still closed his eyes to finally sleep.

How is it? Enjoy your evening


End file.
